Alagaesia VRG
by Asheron
Summary: Futuristic lifestyle, virtual reality RPG, with the same characters but in a different era and world. This goes out to my gamers out there who still enjoy reading.
1. Prologue

**Just another story, I hope you guys will enjoy it. I got the idea to write this story when I read LMS, so credits for the idea goes to that. And thank you to those that read my other works even though they haven't been updated in ages _ I am sorry, but I will not update unless I feel like it.**

* * *

The gaming world never ceases to advance. There will always be more options, better graphics, and even better playing experience. It was many years ago that the first motion sensored system came out and this was only the first step to something further. Not even a decade later, the world produced the remotes free system which works upon voice activation and gestures. Even though it was wildly unpopular, it was the gateway to what is to be, and upon the many years of trials and errors, the world completed the first successful mass produced virtual reality unit.

**Info:**

VR unit = Virtual Reality unit

Processing

[ Menu Options Entered ]

_Thinking_ _or communicating without words_

**I may add more here later on.**

Nearly twenty years have passed since the VR unit came out and it is still the hottest thing on the market right now. Throughout the years, the company that designed it continued to make slight adjustments and modifications whilst fixing bugs and making improvements on mistakes. Christopher Paolini, the chief designer of the Inheritance company made it to where it is affordable by everyone and on top that, he ever released a new game through the company's brand in just fifteen years of the VR's release. Those who knew Christopher were surprised that such a talented man is only a chief designer and not the CEO of the entire company. When asked, he only chuckled and said, " The VR unit and Alagaesia is my life, I do not have time to be a CEO, besides, at least my job is not boring."


	2. Chapter 1

A young man, a student, sits at the table of the nearly empty library of his university. The man is a college sophomore studying for an upcoming test in geology. He runs his hands through his natural brown hair as he lets out a sigh of boredom. His long legs stretches out under the table and since there is typically no one around, he's not afraid of accidentally kicking or tripping anyone. His boredom finally got the better of him as he gets up to leave, he waves a goodbye to the old librarian and departs.

Once he steps outside, he looks to the building right next to the library where it is bustling with people. He takes a quick glance at the name of the building, Virtual Reality Lounge, and decides whether or not he wants to enter it.

* * *

The VR Lounge started as a small room in the university center years ago, but as popularity increases, so did the room size. It then quickly spread like a disease in every university around the globe. Though it was frowned upon to allow gaming systems in higher education schools, but the idea became so lucrative that the education department allowed it. The students there would sometimes purchase a day pass, a week pass, or even a month pass to use the VR units. If eight students were to buy a month's pass, it will amount to the same price as one VR unit. There are thousands of students in any university and more than half the students play VR. Though majority of which, own a VR unit themselves, but there are still many that don't. Now, if you combine those that do not have a VR unit and those that goes to the VR Lounge despite the fact that they own a unit, the number will amount to hundreds and sometimes even thousands.

* * *

The student is about to leave when someone suddenly calls his name. "Eragon! Wait, wait, wait!" He turns around to see a petite girl running towards him. She is wearing jeans and a tank top that reveals her bra-lines, and if you look closely, which Eragon did, you can tell the color, which is blue.

_Have she no shame?_ The girl nearly tackles him as she wraps herself around him like a koala would to a tree. "Saphira, get offuh me."

"No, I won't. Not until you promise to stay." Saphira tightens her hold on him.

Sighing. " I don't want to, I wasted too much of my time here, I don't want to fail another test, project, essay, and the list goes on."

Saphira pouts and looks down, "But we never hang out anymore."

The note in her voice twists at Eragon's heart and he knows that he just lost. "Fine. I'll stay for an hour."

"Yay!" Saphira shows her perfect teeth in a beautiful smile.

Eragon and saphira first met in a VR game couple of years ago. It was one of the more popular shooters where up to four players can cooperate and kill zombies. The designer said it is a remake and enhanced version of an old classic called Resident Evil.

* * *

There were both playing a Solo Co-op in the game and they were the only two that survived. The two other random players died early on and quit, but Eragon and Saphira both stayed alive until the boss fight. Even though they both died to the final boss, it wasn't very common to find decent players so they shared contacts with each other. They played many games together again and again until one thing led to another, they met in real life.

To their surprise, they don't live too far away from each other like they expected. They thought they had to travel across the nation, but really, it was only a two hour drive. When the finally met, to the dumbfounded Eragon, he was not expecting to see a girl, and a very pretty one at that too. All the times that he saw her, she was using a male avatar so it's not surprising that he's speechless. If it wasn't bad enough, she laughed at his expression which only made him red with embarrassment.

Thoughts ran through his mind as he tries to think of things to say. _I should say hi, Oh my god. I'm not s smooth talker, what if I say something wrong and embarrass myself._

"Hi, I'm Sapphire, real name Saphira, and you must be Brisingr." She said with a smile.

Breaking the ice, he responded. "I'm Eragon."


End file.
